Things to Change
by KissingKorpses
Summary: Sakura is tired of being weak. But Inner Sakura knows how to take her back in time. To stop the attack on the Leaf village, save the third Hokage and maybe even save Sasuke. SASUSAKU NARUHINA NEJITEN SHIKATEM ...hiatus...sowy. DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK!


On a bench in Kohona, a 17 year old girl was really pissed off. I wonder who she is….. any one know?

**_COME ON YOU IDIOTS!! ITS SAKURA!!_**

_Thinking_

**Inner Sakura**

"Talking"

_Sakura singing _or_** Sakura singing**_

* * *

_I am so sick of being the weakest kunoichi! Tenten has her weapons, Hinata has her juuken kaiten combo, Ino with her mind technique, and hell Temari has her fan!! The only people that ever paid any attention to me are Tsunade shishou and Shizune…_

_I'm so sick of feeling so alone!! I have great potential, if only someone would see that. I wish that I could change things. Maybe, go back in time. I could stop Sasuke from leaving. I could prevent oro bastard from giving Sasuke the curse seal._

_I might even be able to save the 3__rd__ hokage's life. But hey, a jutsu like that doesn't even exist yet._

**Well, not necessarily…**

_What are you talking about?_

**I could send you back about 3 years or so… but it would drain all of your chakra and burn out a good half of your reserves!**

_I don't care!! Take me back in time!!_

**Alright, alright!! Fyi, you'll still have all your strength that you already have now in the past. And another awesome tid bit, you'll keep all your developments.**

_Awesome!!_

**Okay, here it goes! Jikoku Art: Jikoku Janpu no Jutsu! Mittsu Toshiha!! **(1)

* * *

Chapter 1: It worked?

* * *

I woke up in a soft pink bed. That was weird. My bed had dark red sheets, not pink. I sat up and opened my eyes. I turned and looked in the mirror. When I saw what I saw, I screamed.

1.a twelve year old me

2.a red ribbon in her hair (I immediately took that out)

3.long pink hair

I screamed even louder when I saw my hair! "Sakura, honey are you okay?" I heard my mom ask. I was so surprised at that! MY MOM HAD BEEN DEAD FOR 3 FREAKING YEARS!! But I remembered my manners, and replied. "its okay kaa san! I only saw a… um… cockroach!! Yeah, it was a cockroach!! But I got it with a senbon!" I yelled back.

"Okay honey, but be careful! Today will be your first day as a kunoichi!" my mother yelled back happily!

_Its my first day as a kunoichi?!_

**YES GENIUS!! I SENT YOU BACK!! Now, you're going to have to do what you have to do. I need to rest, and fill up our chakra gauge. Bye me!!**

_I'm really back?_

_(If you really care about what she's going to wear, read this paragraph. If not, scroll down until you see "End Sakura P.O.V."X3)_

Instead of thinking it through, I decided to get dressed. I wanted to go with my regular clothes, but I only found that one red outfit. So I decided to do a little fixing. I cut off the shirt and sewed it up, so it reached my midriff. I found a fishnet shirt and I wore that under my shirt (long sleeved fishnet under the shippuden shirt. Just imagine the shippuden shirt as a midriff top!).

I kept the skirt, but replaced the dark blue shorts with black ones. But instead of leaving the skirt long, I cut a portion off. To put the icing on the cake, I cut my pink hair.

_I like it better this way._

**Besides in this outfit, we is smexy!!**

_Smexy?_

**Yes. Cause technically you and I are both too young to be sexy.**

Instead of arguing more with me, I yelled goodbye to my mom and I jumped out the window. I harnessed chakra into my feet, and hopped from roof to roof until I got to the academy.

* * *

End Sakura POV

* * *

Once she got there, she saw Sasuke. Our little blossom felt something tug at her heart. "Sasuke san," she started; replacing the usual "kun" with "san" "would you mind if I sat here?" she asked while pointing at the seat next to him. "Hn. Sure." He replied.

_Same old Sasuke…_

**Yup. He's still the same stick-up-his-ass bastard. **

_But, we still love him…_

"FOREHEAD!! HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO EARLY?" a certain pig asked as she rushed into the room out of breath.

"Oh, hi Ino pig. Well unlike some idiots in this room, I used my chakra to get here." I said.

"Explain." Sasuke commanded me.

I lifted my brow at him.

"Explain." He said once more.

"I harnessed chakra into my feet, and I hopped from roof to roof to get here." I said once more.

'_hn. At least she has good chakra control. She may be a nice asset to a team.' _Sasuke thought.

'_WHY THE FUCK IS SASUKE TALKING TO SAKURA??_' Ino thought. (DAMN!! SHE EVEN THINKS LOUD!! X3)

"Pig! You're bleeding." Sakura said.

"What is it? Scared of blood?" Ino snickered.

"No, I was going to ask if you wanted me to heal it. It looks like it might get infected." Sakura said.

She got up and walked over to Ino. She harnessed a small amount of chakra into her right index finger and placed it gently over Ino's left arm. In a matter of seconds there was no trace of the scar left.

_I guess you were right. I still do have some of my old power._

**Yup. You sure do.**

Sasuke's eyes widened.

'_She can heal and has perfect chakra control?'_ Sasuke thought.

'_Sakura is just trying to get Sasuke's attention! I WILL BE ON SASUKE'S TEAM!!' _Ino mentally screamed.

In a matter of minutes, all the other genin had filled into the classroom. All the girls were muttering under their breath. Something like '_I don't even know why that Haruno bitch even tries,_ and _'why the fuck is she sitting next to MY Sasuke kun??'_

Sakura; annoyed out of her fucking mind with all the murmurs about her, finally snapped.

"If any fucking bitch in this classroom has a problem with me sitting next to Sasuke san, say it to my face damn it!" she yelled.

"She's right. What do all you girls see in the Uchiha anyways?" our favorite knuckleheaded nin yelled.

Naruto then stood on the desk and crouched down to Sasuke's level. Then the random guy in the behind them stood up, causing Naruto to fall forward.

_Like hell, I'm letting this happen again!!_

**Hell no! SHANNANORO!! (sp?) **(Yes. Inner Sakura asked for a spell check… X3)

Sakura got in between the two boys and stopped Naruto's fall with her hand. (you sicko's thought Sakura was going to let Naruto kiss her? HELL NO!! SASUSAKU 4 EVA DAMN IT! X3)

"You two might want to be a bit more careful." She said. "Beside's Naruto, there's a girl out there who really likes you, and would be heartbroken to find out you're gay. And Sasuke san…"

'_why does she call me Sasuke san, instead of Sasuke kun?'_ our little bastard thought.

**Maybe she respects you and your Uchiha pride.**

_You think so?_

**Like hell I do! She likes you, but respects you enough not to go all fangirl-ish. AND DAMN!! IS THAT A C CUP?!**

_Hn. Pervert._

**You're a bastard, you know that?**

_I'm you. Therefore you just called yourself a bastard._

**You still love her.**

Sakura walked up to Hinata's desk and slid a note next to her hand. Sakura quickly walked back down to her own desk. Hinata opened the note and it read:

_Don't worry Hina Chan. I don't have a crush on Naruto. But I know you do. He may be a dunce, but he has a pretty big heart. I can get you two together if you like! My number is 345 7782. Call if you'd like to take me up on the offer!_

_Sakura_

_p.s. just call me Saku Chan! ____  
_

Hinata closed the note with a sigh of relief.

'_I may actually have a chance with Naruto kun!' _she thought. She scribbled a few words on the piece of paper and flicked it towards Sakura's desk. She opened it and it read:

_I would like really like that. I'll call you later. My number is 234 8893, in case you need to call. Sakura, I think we can become good friends._

_Hinata._

Sakura smiled to herself.

* * *

_Later, teams have been assigned. Outside at lunch time. _

* * *

"Hey, Sakura Chan! Thanks for helping me out back there!" Naruto yelled. "

"You're welcome Baka kun!" Sakura yelled back.

"Baka kun?" He questioned.

"Yes. Or would you prefer Stupid Chan? Ooh! Or how about Naru naru Chan?" Sakura snickered.

"Baka kun is fine. So, um…. Would you like to go to lunch with me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. You mind if I ask a friend or two to come along?" Sakura replied.

"Nope, not at all." Naruto said cheerily.

"Great. Be back in a sec!" Sakura said.

_

* * *

_

Once again inside the classroom.

* * *

"Hina Chan! Sasuke san! You two in here?" Sakura yelled.

"S-Sakura Chan. I-I'm right b-behind y-you." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh. Sorry for yelling Hinata Chan!" Sakura said.

"Why did you call Sakura? I think Sasuke is in the park." Hinata asked.

"A. Thank you for telling me about Sasuke.

B. I was wondering if you two would like to go with Naruto and I for ramen!" Sakura said cheerily.

Hinata blushed deeply and nodded. The two headed outside to find Sasuke. They found him on a stone bench eating onigri with a cherry tomato in the middle.

"Ah! Sasuke san!" Sakura yelled. she gave a big wave, and ran over to Sasuke. Hinata trailed after her loud friend.

"Ne, Sasuke san, would you like to go get some ramen with Naruto, Hinata Chan, and I?" Sakura said.

"Hn, whatever." He replied.

"Arigato, Sasuke kun!" Sakura yelled in happiness. A wide, cute smile was plastered on her face, and her eyes went wide like a small child's.

_She's kind of cute when she does that…_

**So you like her?**

_No._

**BEEP!! Wrong answer! I like her. Since I am you, you like her too.**

_Hn. Bastard._

**Don't call yourself names! Besides, look up.**

While Sasuke was arguing with himself, Sakura had been waving a hand in his face. \

"You coming?" she asked impatiently.

"C-come on Saku Chan. Naruto Kun s-should b-be waiting f-for us." Hinata stated.

"Hinata Chan!! I am so freaking proud of you!!" the pinkette yelled.

"W-why?" Hinata asked.

"You only stuttered 4 times in that last sentence!! CONGRADULATIONS!!" Sakura yelled in reply while hugging Hinata.

"Um, Thank you Saku san. "Hinata replied sheepishly.

"Please, everyone calls me Saku kun!! Got that Hime Chan?" Sakura said.

"Okay, Saku kun." Hinata replied.

* * *

_Their convo at the ramen stand was uneventful. Hinata passed out and Naruto was able to get her back to the Hyuga compound safe and sound. The next day, after they meet Kakashi, at the bridge. (notice how I didn't tell you about Sasuke and Sakura's evening… Don't worry… it'll come up later!!)_

* * *

"PUT AWAY THAT GOD DAMN PORN!!" Sakura yelled.

"I think we would all appreciate it if you didn't yell. Anyways, time for introductions. Tell us your likes, dislikes, goals, and dreams in life. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are of no meaning, and I'll not tell you my goals." Kakashi said.

_Well, he will never ever change._

**Damn straight!**

"How about you go first, Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, and hate the 3 minute wait. My goal is to become Hokage, so everyone in the village will respect me. DATTEBYO!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura's expression softened.

"I hope your dream comes true, Naruto kun." She muttered under her breath; but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sasuke you next." Kakashi said once more.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes or dislikes. I don't have a dream. It is more of a goal. I aim to kill a certain man." Sasuke said.

A shadow fell over Sakura's features.

"Hopefully when you're done with that, you can focus on coming home." Sakura said. As soon as she let the words go, she regretted it. But luckily, it only seemed like Kakashi knew what she just said.

"And lastly, Sakura." He said.

She put her finger on her chin and thought.

"Well, I like my friends, famil-" Sakura cut herself off.

'_Why did she cut herself off?'_ Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke thought simultaneously.

**That was sort of a tender subject… Mom and Dad are supposed to be dead in about 6 months…**

_The guys are staring!! Talk!!_

"I also like cherries, flowers, and onigri with salmon. My dislikes are being weak, fangirls, annoying people, Orochimaru, perverts, and weak annoying fangirls. My goals and dreams… My goal is to protect those closest to me and to save a certain someone from himself and his… obsession..." Sakura said with fierce determination in her eyes.

"Be here at 4 am tomorrow morning. And don't eat any breakfast. You'll puke." Kakashi said.

(I know what he says in that episode. I just really don't feel like putting it in… Sorry to people that wanted to read it!)

_

* * *

_

The next day (weren't expecting that, were you?)

* * *

"So what you're saying is that we have to get those bells from you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed.

**Same old idiot.**

_Got that right. BUT WE ARE GONNA GET A BELL THIS TIME!! SHANNANARO!!_

"Begin!" Kakashi said.

All 3 of them hid themselves. Saku was able to find Naruto's chakra signature. She went over to him with flash steps and pulled him down into a bush.

"Naruto, the only way we're going to get those bells is if we work together." Sakura whispered.

"No way! I can get those bells all by myself!" Naruto said.

"SHUT UP BAKA!! You really think you can take on Kakashi? No, you can't, and neither can I (see how I lied?). we'll have a better chance if we work together. So what do you say, partner?" Sakura whispered while holding out her hand.

Naruto sighed and took her hand.

"Okay, so here's my plan…" she said as she began to whisper to Naruto.

* * *

_Kakashi POV_

* * *

Wonder where those kids are…

It doesn't matter. As long as I get to read my porn!!

HOORAY!! ARIGATO JIRAYA SAMA!!

Oh, great. The Uchiha kid is coming for me…

* * *

_End Kakashi POV_

* * *

"Got it, Naruto?" Sakura said.

Naruto nodded.

"Commence operation: Porno!" Saku said

Naruto made 2 copies of himself, and they charged toward Kakashi. He threw 2 kunai at them and they both "poofed". In the smoke the real Naruto came out and began attacking Kakashi with taijutsu. Of course Kakashi was able to block all of the attacks.

A huge crater formed in the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Kakashi muttered.

In the dust, Naruto was able to grab one of the bells. He jumped backwards and disappeared into the ground. Saku then burst out of the ground, her fist up –pumped with chakra- aiming for Kakashi's chin. He barely dodged it.

He then activated his sharigan.

Saku smirked.

"Kakashi!! You know the movie coming out based on your porno book? Yeah, its out in the snow village! I have a friend there and she told me what happened. Hana and Renji actually-"

_No!! I have to cover my ears! But I have the sharingan, and I'll be able to read her lips!!_ Kakashi thought while panicking. He closed his eyes.

He felt a bump on his neck and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When he came to, Saku was sitting cross-legged poking his face with a twig. (Twigs are fun. HOORAY FOR TWIGS!! X3)

"Guys, he's awake!" she said.

"Ne, Kaka sensei, do we pass?" she asked.

"Depends. Who got the bells?" Kakashi replied while getting up. He scratched his head a little bit.

Sakura furrowed her brow.

_Shouldn't I just give Sasuke my bell?_

**snor wait, what? Oh yeah, sure, whatever. I could really care less. You'll still pass.**

_Okay._

"Naruto and Sasuke got the bells." Sakura said.

Sasuke was shocked.

Naruto was dumfounded.

Sakura turned and gave Naruto a smile that said _'Say something and I'll give you hell.'_

"In that case, Sakura you will not get lunch."

"Its okay Kaka sensei. I had a good breakfast. I'm not even hungry." Sakura said simply.

"But didn't I tell you not to eat breakfast this morning?" Kakashi asked with his left brow up.

"Yes. But if I didn't eat, I wouldn't have had enough energy to fight. And then we might've failed." She said.

"But your teammates didn't eat breakfast. They were at a slight disadvantage, while you had extra energy."

"But in eating, I was more attentive and was able to help Naruto get his bell. It is fine with me not getting lunch. What I'm saying is when on the field, you don't know when your last meal will be. So no matter what, you want to eat something to keep as much energy as possible."

Kakashi didn't reply.

"Sakura, why did you lie about Sasuke getting a bell?" he asked.

"Because, those who break the rules are scum, but those who never break the rules under any circumstances are even lower than scum. I had to sacrifice for my team; my family. With an able team, we'll be strong. We're a team. And isn't that what this whole exercise was about? Teamwork and working together? Besides, going without lunch is nothing. Starvation for weeks, without any chakra to protect yourself. That is true suffering." Sakura said.

* * *

OOOH. Saku Chan knows the meaning of true suffering!! Wonder whats gonna happen next!!


End file.
